The present invention relates to an interengaged multiple-grip set of pliers which extends in a general plane. Generally, this type of set includes a first (interengaging) arm which comprises a first jaw, a first intermediate articulation region and a first handle. The interengaging arm has a longitudinal slot in the first articulation region. In addition, a second (interengaging) arm includes a second jaw, a second intermediate articulation region and a second handle. The second articulation region being received, so as to be movable in rotation and selectively in translation, through the longitudinal slot of the first articulation region. Furthermore, an articulation joint is provided in order to articulate the interengaging arm and the interengaged arm. One of the arms includes an elongate opening along an axis in the general plane of the set of pliers, which opening is provided with two longitudinal sides, including first engagement means having a pitch p. The joint is arranged on the other arm and includes a member having second engagement means which are capable of cooperating, by means of shape adjustment, with the first engagement means, which extends along an axis Z-Z which is substantially perpendicular to the axis of the opening.
The member of the joint is movable axially in accordance with the axis Z-Z thereof at least between a first axial position and a second axial position. The first axial position brings the first and second engagement means into engagement and thereby blocks any relative translation movement between the interengaging arm and the interengaged arm. The second position corresponds to the mutual disengagement of the first and second engagement means and thereby allows relative translation movement between the interengaging arm and the interengaged arm.
It is known, in the field of hand tools, to use interengaged multiple-grip sets of pliers which allow the opening of the jaws to be adjusted by pushing an articulation joint axially from a first axial position towards a second axial position and then by means of relative translation of the arms with respect to each other.
In EP-A-528252, the interengaging arm of the interengaged set of pliers comprises an articulation joint comprising two symmetrical toothed profiles which complement the profiled sides of an opening, whose axis is arranged substantially longitudinally on the interengaged arm of the multiple-grip set of pliers.
However, using that multiple-grip set of pliers does not allow precise adjustment of the opening of the jaws. Furthermore, that interengaged set of pliers does not allow ergonomic adjustment of the spacing of the handles in accordance with the size of the hand of the user.